


Cold-Turkey Initiation

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [104]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomo is forced to give up an adolescent drug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold-Turkey Initiation

“You need to eat dude,” Shannon nearly begged.

                “And stop pacing,” added Jared, “you putting a rut in the damn floor.”

                Tomo glared at the Leto Brothers, “Why the fuck did you make me quit!?!”

                Jared glanced at Tomo before stabbing a few pieces of lettuce, “I refuse to have someone use drugs in the band.”

                “Shannon smokes!”

                “Cigarettes,” Jared quickly answered, ‘Although, I wish he would stop that too.”

                “Well, sorry I’m not perfect,” Tomo snapped.

                Shannon rolled his eyes, “Neither are we. I’ve smoked pot and other shit. And as much as Jared acts like he’s clean, he’s done stuff too. So, shut up and eat. You wanted to do this out of rehab so you do this on our terms,”

                “But-“

                “Eat,” Jared ordered, “Before I ship you cranky ass to the nearest rehab center.”

                Tomo opened his mouth but decided to shut it after Jared sent a glare and sat down and ate wordlessly.


End file.
